


Infertility

by Speightlover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Speightlover
Summary: Request on Tumblr by anon: Could you write a Rob x Reader where they've been together for a while and are trying to have a baby but its been 2 years. and Rob confides in Rich fearing its him. But the reader goes and gets checked out and it turns out she cant have kids and breakdowns and starts to push rob away. so rich tries to help them both but reader lets it slip that shes the reason and rich comforts her and says she has to tell rob and that he will be there to help her through it. Rob is nothing but understanding





	

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back into writing can be tricky after several months. I did this request and there will be more stories... better written stories to come later on. Hope you enjoy this one.

You stared at the test for five minutes just praying that the second little stripe would appear but no such luck. You felt the hot salty tears burning your eyes before you couldn’t hold it back anymore, the sobs racking your body. 

“Y/N, honey, what is wrong?” Rob asked rushing into the bathroom. 

You couldn’t answer so you just showed him the horrid negative pregnancy test, he grabbed it from you and you could tell he was almost as disappointed as you. 

“Sweetheart, its fine. We will just keep trying, promise.”

“It’s been two years,” you sobbed. 

“I know what might make you feel better,” Rob gave a smile, “Would you like some wine and chocolate?”

You silently nodded but gave a small smile back in the hope that there would be chocolate and wine. 

 

The next day while Rob was to be filming with Richard you made an appointment with a fertility doctor in the hopes that you could find out why the two of you were unable to conceive a child. 

You were currently waiting on the results of the many test they took, your heart pounding. 

 

“Rich, what if it’s all my fault?”

Richard looked to Rob confused, “What is your fault?”

“The fact that Y/N and I haven’t had children yet.” Rob sighed. “I mean if I can’t give her the children that we so desperately want that makes me a failure as a husband?” Rob looked as if he were going to cry. “She won’t want me anymore.”

Rich puts his arm around Rob, “Y/N will love you no matter what, I promise. If you want, we can go to a doctor and check out your little swimmer.”

“Would you really?” Rob asked. 

“Of course, you are my best friend and I will be by your side no matter what. Just like Y/N will. “

 

The nurse called you back into the doctor’s office and as soon as you walked in you could tell that it wasn’t going to be good news. 

“Will you please have a seat,” she forced a grin. 

You sat down, wrapping your arms around yourself, bracing for the news. 

“I am truly very sorry Mrs. Benedict but your test results came back-.”

You knew she was going into deep medical knowledge but all you could hear was the fact that you weren’t going to be able to have children. After waiting until the doctor had finished talking, you stood up, thanked her, and then left in a daze. 

When you arrived home, Rob was patiently waiting for you. “Hi honey, how was your day?”

“Fine,” you grumbled. You knew that your bad mood wasn’t his fault and that you needed to come clean about what you had learned today but you couldn’t bring yourself to tell the man that you loved deeply that you were not going to be able to have his children. 

“You want to go out for dinner tonight?” Rob asked hopefully. 

“Not really,” you tried to smile but you couldn’t bring yourself to force a decent mood. 

“Oh, okay,” you could see the hurt in his face and you hated yourself for it. 

“You go ahead, I kind of want to be alone for a bit if you don’t mind.”

“Yeah, sure, Ruth asked if we wanted to join them for dinner. I’ll just go alone.” Rob whispered. 

You could almost feel your marriage end in his words but you just needed some time to think. You watched Rob grab his jacket and leave. 

 

Rob closed the door behind him and felt the swell in his chest. He texted Ruth letting her know that Y/N and himself weren’t going to make it to their dinner, Rob instantly rang Rich after. 

“Hey buddy,” Rich answered. 

“She hates me,” Rob replied softly.

“What?”

“She hates me,” he repeated louder. 

“Who?”

“My wife, she asked to be left alone tonight. She figured out that I can’t have kids and now she is already planning to leave me-.”

“Robert!” Richard interrupted. “Y/N doesn’t hate you, she loves you and how on Earth would she magically know that you can’t have kids. You yourself don’t even know if you can have kids or not.”

“She hates me and my marriage is over,” Rob answered not even listening to logic anymore. 

“Robby meet me at the usual bar and I will be there in an hour, alright?”

“Alright,” Rob agreed. 

 

You were waiting at home drinking your third glass of wine debating whether to call Rob and have him come home so you could tell him the truth and hopefully have him hold you and tell you everything was going to be okay. 

A banging came from the front door you reluctantly got up off the couch pausing whatever lifetime movie network show was playing. 

“Who is it?” You asked skeptically knowing that it wasn’t your husband, he had keys. 

“It’s Richard, open up quickly because I am supposed to be meeting your husband at the bar.”

You sighed in a drunken annoyance but opened the door anyways. “What do you want?”

“What is going on between the two of you?” He demanded. 

“Is that really any of your business?” You asked before swallowing the last of the wine in your glass. You loved Richard, he was basically a brother to you but you were not in the mood for his optimistic behavior. 

 

“Well my best friend thinks that love of his life is going to leave him because he believes that his spermy doesn’t work.” Richard replied blatantly. 

The wine had gone to your head and you were sure when you kept repeating Richard’s phrase of ‘spermy,’ and laughing hysterically, but that soon ended when you realized that Rob was hating himself. 

“It isn’t his fault,” you frowned, stepping aside to let Richard in. “Wine?” You offered the bottle to Richard but he declined. 

“And how would you know that this infertility issue is not Robbie’s fault?” Rich asked suspiciously. 

“Because I found out today that I can’t have children. I paid some fancy doctor some serious money to crush our dreams.”

“Maybe you should tell Rob.” Richard spoke, of course being the voice of reason. 

“How can I tell the man I love that he won’t have kids because the wife he chose is defective?”

“Y/N you aren’t defective,” he pulled you into a hug and just held you while you sobbed. 

Neither one of you heard the door open or Rob walking in what you did hear was Rob’s shocked voice asking, “What the fuck is going on?”

You quickly pulled away from Rich and began laughing at this ridiculous situation. Richard and Rob both looked at you not understanding what was so funny, you blamed the alcohol. 

“Are you cheating on me w-with Rich?” Rob asked not fully believe that theory either. 

“I can’t have kids Rob, I told Richard because I couldn’t bring myself to tell you and I was a little drunk. No I would never cheat on you. I love you and only you and I can’t imagine a life without you but I was afraid as soon as you found out you wouldn’t want me anymore,” your voice broke and once again you were crying. 

“Y/N, I could never hate you. I love you and if you want we can consider other alternatives for children. I’m not going to leave you just because your body doesn’t want to do what you want.”

“Alright well my work is done. Robbie, I will see you tomorrow.” Richard then left the room. 

Rob pulled you into him and wrapped his arms around you kissing the top of your head while you wiped away the tears. 

“I love you so much,” you smiled up at him. 

“I love you too Y/N” he squeezed you tighter.


End file.
